Many Oneshots
by Merit Elementary
Summary: This will be for many different one shots from Harry Potter. Includes different bashing and I am always open for new ideas. If you want me to write your one shot idea just type to me and I will try to work with it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

"But Harry and Ginny would make a lovely couple." Molly Weasley persisted to James and Lily Potter. The Potter's, Remus and Sirius had been having some afternoon tea with biscuits when Molly had barged in through the floo network and had started talking about Ginny and a marriage contract.

"My son is only 5." James exclaimed wondering how Molly even got into their home since she wasn't registered to be allowed in and when he can kick her out.

Molly smiled. "Yes, well, better get them acquainted at a young age, then they can grow to love each other." Lily pushed Harry behind her.

"I am not forcing my son to fall in love with anyone, now leave." James demanded, glaring at the Weasley patriarch.

"Ye, you filthy gold digger." Sirius said smirking with his usual mischievous glint in his eyes, planning what his next prank could be.

"Sirius, there was no need for that comment." Lily admonished.

"Thank you Lily." Molly thanked.

Lily looked at her confused. "I wasn't telling him off for you. I don't want Harry learning Sirius' language."

"Go away filfy gold digger." Harry said to Molly peeking out from behind Lily's legs.

Lily glared at Sirius who winced as if the force of Lily's glare was hurting him. "See Sirius, now look what you taught him!"

Sirius kneeled down beside Harry and whispered, "Harry you're saying it wrong, it's filthy, not filfy."

Harry nodded at Sirius and turned back to Molly. "Go away filthy gold digger!"

Molly looked at Harry, appalled. "Harry that is no way to speak to your future step-mother."

Sirius, Remus and James went to disagree but Lily beat them to it. "FURUTE STEP-MOTHER!? Who do you think you are speaking to MY son like that you filthy gold digger? My son will never marry your DAUGHTER!"

"Lily! Harry's here. Watch your language." Sirius smirked, admonishing Lily.

"Watch MY language?" Lily questioned, raising an eyebrow at Sirius. "You were just saying a minute ago she was a filthy gold digger, Sirius."

"Yes but I'm not a parent of a 5 year old child." Sirius explained.

"That 5 year old child would look even more amazing if he had my Ginny on his-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." James growled.

"What is she still doing here anyway?" Sirius wondered out loud.

Molly began explaining. "Sirius, I am your godson's future step-mother I-"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO B HIS STEP-MOTHER!" James roared, silencing the woman. "Harry is going to choose his own love of his life and I'll be damned if I let it be Ginny or anyone else who tries to force themselves into his life!"

Molly glared at Lord Potter. Why couldn't he just let Harry marry Ginny? She would make the work one way or another. "JAMES PO-"

"Didn't James already tell you to leave?" Remus said, speaking up from the sofa. His eyes gone amber from his anger. The woman needed to leave before his wolf came up front. Threatening his family is one thing but trying to force his cub into a marriage contract was making his wolf angry. "I'm sure he did. The door is that way and I hope it hits you on the way out."

"Geez, that woman, I tell you." Sirius huffed.

"I am still here." Molly said waving her hand.

"Why?" Remus questioned standing up and glaring at the woman.

"Go away filthy gold digger." Harry shouted at Molly.

"Way to go Harry." Sirius complimented, giving Harry a fist bump.

"Sirius, stop encouraging him." Lily admonished, glaring at Sirius…Again.

"Ginny would teach Harry how to be a proper gentlemen." Molly said, seeing her chance.

Remus glared at the woman. "I think we're doing just fine thanks." Remus growled.

"Remus." Sirius whispered. "If you don't speak to it, it will disappear."

"I am still here you know." Molly exclaimed.

James pointed to the door. "Go away, Harry will never, and I mean never, ever marry Ginny."

15 years later

The Vicar spoke to the church "Do you, Ginevra Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your husband and share all his money and never have to worry about anything because you're marrying the boy-who-lived?"

"I do." Ginny said.

The Vicar turned to Harry. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Weasley to be your wife and share your money and fame with her? You will always be stuck…..always stuck…always."

"Harry wake up!" Lily shouted to Harry.

"No I do not!" Harry sat up and looked around and found himself in his room at Potter Mansion.

"Harry, are you okay?" James asked his son.

Harry breathed deeply in then let it out before answering. "I think so but I had the weirdest nightmare ever. I'm not married am I?"

Sirius smirked from the door way. "Nope. You're a single 20 year old."

Harry sighed and lay back down on his bed. "Thank Merlin."

 **By M.E**


	2. Author's Note HELP!

Hi, guys.

Sadly this is just a Author's note. I am working on my school of Magic story though so the next chapter for that should be coming out soon.

Anyway, I was looking through my stories, as I do, and realised I am stuck on ideas for this story. I thought for a while but couldn't come up with anything so I thought I would ask you guys for some ideas. So, if you don't mind spending a minute or two giving me an idea I would be really grateful.

Thanks

From

Merit Elementary


	3. The Firebolt Fiasco

**Hey guys. This idea was given to me by a guest. I'm not sure who the guest was but Thank you. Hope you like it. Also, if anyone else has any ideas for a oneshot please tell me.**

 **Enjoy**

Harry walked through the doors of the Great Hall. Straight away he noticed a crowd around where he usually sits. They were talking and pointing about something on the table. He quickened his pace to see what they were crowding.

"Harry!" Neville came running up to him, coming away from the group of people. "Where ever did you get it?"

Seamus came up to him next. "Can I have a go Harry?" Seamus asked. Harry looked at him, confused. "After you of course."

"Quiet!" Ron grumbled. "Let the man through."

Now Harry really wanted to know what was going on. He walked even faster to the table and stopped by Ron. The group dispersed partly and he was able to see a long unwrapped parcel.

"I-I didn't mean to open it Harry." Ron lied. Harry looked at him annoyed for opening something that wasn't for him but then decided to talk to him later.

"Uhh, it was badly wrapped. They made me do it." Ron accused, pointing to his two twin older brothers.

The twins both looked to each other before looking back to Ron. "Did not." They responded.

Harry believed the twins words over Ron's. They wouldn't have opened any of Harry's mail. Talking of mail… Harry looked at the _opened_ package. He grabbed the brown paper and lifted it off whatever was inside. To say he was surprised was an understatement. The Firebolt sat before him.

"It's a Firebolt."

"The fastest broom in the world."

"Who sent it?" Harry asked Ron. He should know since he opened the package.

"No one knows." Ron confessed.

"This came with it." Harry turned to Hermione, who held up a Hippogriff feather. Harry grinned. _Sirius._ That's the only person Harry could think of. He _had_ flew away on one after all. He would have to find a way to thank his Godfather.

"Why did you open it?" Harry asked Ron.

They were both back in the Gryffindor common room after Harry had had a go on his Firebolt. Other people had wanted a go but Harry believed Sirius wouldn't want anyone else flying on it and, plus, they could of accidently broke it.

He, Hermione and Ron, after Harry had put the Firebolt in his room, all sat around the fire. Only then had Harry remembered to ask Ron about the parcel.

"Open what?" Ron responded, seemingly oblivious to Harry's annoyance or what he was on about.

"My mail." Harry flatly explained.

Ron gulped and looked to Hermione, who looked to Harry.

"Why does it matter that he opened it. We know who it's from anyway." Hermione said. It was like she was bragging that she knew Sirius gave Harry the broom.

"Who gave it to you Harry?" Ron questioned, looking between the two of them, confused.

Harry then remembered that Ron hadn't been there when Sirius had got away. That he had been in the infirmary with an injured leg.

"I don't know." Harry hissed, glaring at Hermione and daring her to tell him. "Even if someone knows who sent it, it doesn't mean they have the write to open it. You should know, Hermione, it's **illegal** to open someone else's mail."

"I still don't see why you're so bothered about Ron opening your package. It was just a broom." Hermione sneered.

"It was my broom! My package! No one should have even thought of opening it unless I had asked them to." Harry raged. "I do remember this happening before in first year when I got my Nimbus 2000. You both started opening it before I had said anything!"

"It's funny, really." Hermione stood, joining Harry who had already stood due to not being able to sit down any longer.

"What is?" Harry barked.

"You getting random packages from anonymous people. They could be jinxed Harry, or even cursed!" Hermione harshly said.

"I knew it wasn't cursed. If I didn't know, I would have asked one of the house elves to check it for me. I'm sure Dobby would have been happy to help." Harry retaliated. "For someone so smart, you can be really stupid."

"Harry, the house elves are _slaves_. If you use them you're basically agreeing with it." Hermione seethed.

The people in the common room had slowly dwindled down. He only people left were the trio and a few people who wanted to watch and see where this was heading. The 'golden trio' was fighting and they wanted to get the gossip of why.

"They're not slaves, Hermione! They need to have a master to survive! They enjoy cleaning and cooking and helping people."

Hermione's face morphed into a mixture of rage and frustration. Harry watched as she huffed.

"We have only been in this magic world for 3 years, Hermione." Harry sighed. "You don't know the rules as well as you think you do. Usually you overreact or get jealous, then you decide you're the only one that is right."

Hermione glared at Harry, picked up her books off the floor where she had dropped them when she had stood, and stormed off to her room.

"Wow, mate. That was one shouting match." Ron whistled, staring at where Hermione had just stormed off to.

"Don't think I've finished talking with you. I'll talk with you tomorrow. I'm too tired right now." Harry said, tidying his stuff and taking it to his room with him.


End file.
